This is a competing renewal application (Years 06-10) for the Indiana University Edward R. Roybal Center. The lU-Roybal facilitates research on improving support and education for self-management among vulnerable older adults cared for by generalist physicians. We have accumulated a great deal of experience in leadership of the lU Roybal through the administration of 20 different pilot projects and their resultant next step funding support. We retain our successful core leadership and administrative structures while also invigorating our advisory groups and taking new steps to maintain our innovative edge. Our specific aims for Years 06-10 include all of those from Years 01-05 and a sixth, new aim. 1. Stimulate ideas for new program development to improve self-management; 2. Enhance the productivity of basic social and behavioral science researchers by assembling an interdisciplinary team and clinical laboratory where ideas for new program development can be rigorously field-tested in real-worid clinical practices; 3. Facilitate acceleration in the development of new products to enhance the health of vulnerable older adults by facilitating the communication of use-inspired research from practicing clinicians and public health advocates to basic scientists; 4. Recruit new researchers by providing access to this model research laboratory and by providing early research support through the pilot core; 5. Develop innovative networks of multidisciplinary research teams to tackle use-inspired research by partnering with State government, local industry, local health care advocates for older adults, and other academic institutions. 6. Facilitate translational research support for lU-Roybal supported projects and investigators. In this Core, we present the proposed administrative structure for the lU-Roybal as well as a formal assessment of our progress over the past five years, and an introduction to our next innovations.